


This Stupid Night

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who throws a shoe? Honestly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Stupid Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> This is seriously the pairing of my heart right now, so I was so happy to get this as my prompt. <3

Rise rubbed her eyes as she got off the train at Yasoinaba station, the sky darker than normal above her. She hadn't had much to do in the city that day, but going by herself somehow made her more tired than going with friends. Still, she had the music and lyrics for her new single in her bag from a meet-up with Inoue-san and the producer, so now it was just a matter of relaxing in her room and listening over and over until it was time to go to the studio in a few days. 

As she was heading back toward the tofu shop, glad that her schedule was still slow enough that she could spend most of her time in Inaba, the strap of her shoe broke, sliding off her foot as she stepped forward. She groaned in frustration, leaning down to pick up the shoe to examine it, trying to see if she could repair it. The shoe wouldn't stay on without the strap and she'd just changed purses that morning, so it was missing all of the little bits of pocket litter it would eventually hold that might have been usable for a quick repair. 

Rise closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly upon realizing that she would have to walk the rest of the way in her thigh-high tights. Just as she resigned herself to it, taking off the shoes and holding them in her hands, the skies seemed to open up and a heavy rain started pelting her. Rise groaned and threw one of her shoes on the ground, stomping her feet as she whined. "This stupid night!" She threw the other shoe as hard as she could in front of her and huffed out a breath through her nose, ready to scream, when she heard the shoe connect to something that didn't sound like it was the road ahead. Roads didn't make a noise like 'oof'. Had she hit a person? "Great," she muttered, gingerly stepping across the hard wet pavement on her way to investigate. "Um, are you okay?" 

A moment later, she inhaled sharply as she watched Kanji step out of the darkness. "Damn it, Rise!" 

She covered her mouth with one hand. "Sorry?" Bowing her head slightly, Rise wiggled her toes against the ground, sighing again as she noticed that the water was starting to drip from her hair. "I didn't see you there."

Kanji held up the shoe in her direction. "What the hell were you throwing a shoe for anyway?"

Rise pouted. "It broke!"

"This shoe's fine-" Kanji started to say, but Rise rolled her eyes. "The other one, you moron." She pouted. "And then it started raining and I'm tired from being on the train for the last who knows how long and I just... Urgh!" She stomped her foot down again and let out a wince of pain as her left foot slammed down against what felt like a rock. "Oww!!"

With a sigh, Kanji turned around and knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Get on."

"Really?" Rise shivered as the rain continued to soak through her clothes.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?! Just get on already!"

The sight of Kanji's broad back stretching his shirt, dotted with darker spots from the rain, seemed particularly inviting at the moment, but she made herself pause. "Let me just, um, grab my other shoe." She took more careful steps and retrieved the other shoe before hobbling back behind Kanji and leaning against him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her left leg braced against the top of his hip. "D-don't lean too far forward or my panties are gonna show," she said, feeling the soft heat of a blush roll across her face as she spoke.

"Yeah, Your Highness," Kanji said, lifting her up suddenly and making her squeak.

"You offered to piggyback me so you can't make fun of me for it," she said, tapping the shoe in her hand against Kanji's chest. "I could have walked."

Kanji let out a grunt of laughter. "You woulda stood there 'til you had pneumonia first or somethin'."

Rise pouted, but let herself relax as Kanji's strong hands circled behind her knees to hold her in place as he began to walk. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Glancing back up at her over his shoulder, Kanji snorted. "Are you shallow? Hell yeah, you are! You're selfish, you come on too damn strong sometimes, you embarrass me all the fuckin' time... You drive me fuckin' insane." He paused, his hands gripping more tightly at the backs of her thighs. "But that's all shit I kinda like about you."

A drip of water from Rise's hair slid down her chin as she stared at the top of his head. "W-what do you mean by that?"

She didn't even have to look to know that Kanji was blushing. She could feel a tinge of the warmth from his face where her arms wrapped around his neck. He coughed and took several more steps before saying anything. "What that hell's it sound like? You need a signed confession or somethin'?"

Rise grinned and let her arms wrap around his neck even more tightly, her shoes digging into her own arms. "You sign one for me and I'll sign one for you?"

His grip faltered and she slid down slightly before he regained his grip and pulled her back upward. He stood still with her, on his back in the rain, before saying, "You ain't just sayin' that shit, are ya?"

"Nope." Rise laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of his ear. "Things change, y'know. I just thought you liked someone else, so I didn't really wanna get in the way or anything?"

"You mean... Naoto?"

Rise paused, her chin pressed against his shoulder as he carried her. "Yeah? I mean, she's my friend. And I think she doesn't know how she feels about you, so when you kept blushing around her... I just figured it was some kind of mutual thing and I really would be a mean person if I tried to do anything about it." Kanji grunted and suddenly let her drop back down to the ground. "Hey! What's the- Oh!" 

Kanji smirked down at her from where he'd suddenly pulled her up into a princess hold. "If I'm gonna tell you that you don't need to worry 'cause she likes senpai, I wanna be lookin' at you."

"Really?" Rise held her shoes against her chest, smiling up at him. "So you actually, like, talked to her?"

Raising an eyebrow at her as they walked, the rain still pouring down, he laughed. "She's the one that told me you didn't really like senpai."

Pouting a little, Rise said, "That... Hmpf. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" Her face softened. "But just this once... I guess it's okay."

"Damn straight it is." Kanji pulled her tighter against his chest. "Now, uh, am I takin' you to your place or to mine?"

Rise snuggled against him, still shivering every now and again. "We can go to your place as long as I can borrow something to wear."

He cleared his throat, not quite meeting her gaze. "That's... gonna be hot."

She stuck out her tongue. "That's kinda the point, isn't it?" His pace increased and Rise laughed, wrapping one arm around his neck to pull herself up enough that she could press a kiss to Kanji's lips. "And there's a little more to the point."

Kanji's face was bright red even in the low light. "Damn it, Rise. You're not supposed to surprise a guy like that!"

"But I'm gonna." She winked. "All the time. And you're gonna love it."

He sighed. "I am, ain't I?"

She nodded and glanced down at the shoes. "And you're also going to help me try to fix my shoe. I like these... And I like them even more now."

"Hmm. We'll see what I can do once I get a look at it under the light." His thumb rubbed against her knee as he held her, getting ever closer to the textile shop.

Rise bit her lip, watching him. "I was yelling at how stupid tonight was when I threw my shoe. But then it got better."

"So you really wanna try this? With me?" Kanji smiled at her hesitantly.

"Yeah. I do." Rise reached up to push back her wet bangs. "You know this doesn't teach me anything 'cause I'm still getting what I want, right?"

"Brat." Kanji smirked as they arrived at the textile shop. "Don't you always?"

"No." Rise pressed her cheek against his chest. "But I'm really lucky this time, I guess." She giggled. "I wonder if this happened because of the ema I wrote at the shrine?"

"Huh? You wrote one, too?" Kanji's eyes were wide as he put her down carefully just outside the door. "That damn fox."

"Shh. Just be happy." Rise smiled softly. "I know I am."

"Wanna go tomorrow and make a donation?" Kanji winked at her as he opened the door and let her inside.

Rise laughed. "Sure. And maybe, just maybe, we can drop a little hint to senpai about a certain someone?"

Kanji snorted. "What? Well, I guess it's only fair or somethin'."

They laughed together this time, cold and dripping wet in the entryway of Tatsumi Textiles, until Rise sneezed. Kanji put an arm around her neck. "C'mon. Let's get towels. If you did get pneumonia..." He huffed out a breath. "Well, just don't, damn it." Rise nodded and let him lead the way.


End file.
